villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wyatt Halliwell (Dark Future)
In an alternate future, Wyatt Halliwell was the overlord of all that was evil in the hit TV series, Charmed. He's the son of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell and the nephew of Pheobe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. He was portrayed by Wes Ramsey. History Original Dark Future Gideon, a renegade Elder was hellbent on preventing Wyatt's corruption by killing him. However, despite his great powers, Gideon would fail and in doing so, create the very thing he feared, Wyatt growing up to be evil. It was due to the constant torture and hunting for Wyatt that caused his morality to be warped. He then developed a darwinistic doctrine. He would take over the mortal world and enslaving it. He would incorporate magic in addition to technology, an example of this is his drones he created to detect enemies with magical abilities. However, his brother, Chris and his girlfriend an assassin witch named Bianca opposed him. During one of their last battles, Bianca destracted Wyatt's dark forces, buying Chris enough time so he can travel back in time. Shortly after, Wyatt enslaved Bianca and forced her to do his bidding. He would develop a new spell so that time travelers can travel to the future as well as back in time because before it was only possible to travel to the past, all so that Bianca can get Chris and bring him back. She succeeded. However, Chris would travel back in time and would succeed with keeping Wyatt from turning evil, at the cost of initially Bianca's llife, then months later, his own. Brief return in Leo's Nightmarish Illusion While Gideon was trying to murder infant Wyatt, Barbas, the Demon of Fear, who was in league with Gideon at the time, played on his father, Leo Wyatt's fears. As a result, Dark Wyatt appeared to Leo, telling him how much he failed. The sword Excalibur, appears in Wyatt's hands and he stabs his father before the illusion concludes. Cursed Wyatt as an infant was visited by a demon named Vicus, an evil being that sways good witches and warlocks to his side. The demon would appear in the guise of an imaginary friend. In order to figure this out, the Charmed ones inadvertantly conjured Wyatt from the future. He initially was the good young man they hoped. But then Vicus cursed infant Wyatt's stuffed bear and it made Wyatt evil in the future again. After Wyatt attempted to kill his family, his father talked him down and use his love as a father to break the curse, thus turning Wyatt good once more. The Wyatt of the dark future would never be heard from again. Trivia *In an alternate dimension where everyone's morality is warped, The Charmed Ones being Evil for example, Wyatt was actually born evil but then turned good and somehow was trying to make that realm much like the prime Charmed reality and Chris Halliwell time traveled back in time to prevent him from becoming good. Navigation Category:Charmed Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Opportunists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Usurper Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Thought-Forms